A los ojos
by nuritacobarrubias
Summary: El cuerpo recogido, boca abajo, los brazos bajo la almohada y, ésta, recogiendo cada sueño. Sueños reales sobre anhelos secretos.


TÍTULO: A los ojos.

AUTOR: Nuritacobarrubias.

CALIFICACIÓN: Supongo que R pero nada muy específico según mi parecer.

CATEGORÍA: Romance? Adult? AU? Ni idea.

RESÚMEN: El cuerpo recogido, boca abajo, los brazos bajo la almohada y, ésta, recogiendo cada sueño. Sueños reales sobre anhelos secretos.

E-MAIL: Ninguno básico.

DISCLAIMER: No son míos, son de las dos parejas de Wbrothers.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esto no es culpa mía, no sé muy bien qué soñé ese día, pero me levanté con esta idea clavada en la cabeza y tenía una necesidad terrible de escribirla. Ni siquiera creo que esto pasara, en la película, ni que podría pasar, pero la idea no me dejaba en paz.

Le dedico esto a fibianne porque ella se lo merece mucho más que los demás. Por el simple hecho de que ella me soporta día tras día en persona. Gracias por todo.

CRONOLOGÍA: Supongo que a medias de M1

- A LOS OJOS -

El cuerpo recogido, boca abajo, los brazos bajo la almohada y, ésta, recogiendo cada sueño. Sueños de una vida más tranquila, apaciguada, pero sobretodo, una vida más inocente, llena de las pequeñas cosas que lentamente van conformando una infancia.

Tales anhelos sólo se los permite en estos momentos. En los que en una joven mañana, permanece inmóvil, a medio camino entre el mundo de los sueños y el crudo mundo de la realidad. Es justo en este punto del viaje en el que esos deseos saben a miel y su ya alertada parte consciente los saborea, como si fueran reales, e incluso en un pequeño instante, es capaz de creer en su existencia.

Suele hacerlo todos los días. Repetir una y otra vez en su mente esas imágenes, esos dulces sonidos. Pero a medida que avanza el día, van perdiendo fuerza y se van desvaneciendo, escapándose de sus manos para rendirse ante la rutina diaria de la nave.

Pero hoy renuncia a dejarles marchar tan rápidamente y su única esperanza es aferrarse a la cama y a la almohada, aunque sólo sean unos minutos más.

La puerta de su habitación se abre. Ya sabe lo que eso suele significar. "Bienvenida al mundo real". Pero hoy, la puerta se abre muy lentamente, perfectamente silenciosa, dando paso a un cuerpo que se acerca sigilosamente hacia ella. Pero ella sigue sin rendirse en su empeño de no abandonar su actual estado. Aún así, no puede evitar el notar como un par de ojos la contemplan desde su espalda, cada vez más cerca, cada momento más intenso.

Al no tener sus seis sentidos a pleno rendimiento no puede determinar cuánto tiempo transcurre de esta manera. Pero está segura de que aún en sus plenas facultades el tiempo se hubiera parado mientras esos preciosos y grandes ojos devoraban cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sus instintos jamás habrían permitido semejante asalto. Nunca en esta indefensa situación, pero la luz que desprenden esos ojos al mirarla hace que baje la guardia y se sienta segura.

No sabe cómo, ni por qué, pero la cálida presencia ya está dentro de su cama. También permanece inmóvil, pero de costado, cara a ella. Respiración profunda. Y el desconocido ya es conocido antes de tan siquiera tentarse a tocarla. Su esencia y sus temblorosos movimientos le han delatado. Una tentativa de sonrisa cruza sus labios ante el descubrimiento; es él.

Al fin deja de mentirse a sí misma admitiendo que desde hace tiempo está completamente despierta y no puede volver a recobrar el sueño de nuevo. Pero mantiene los ojos cerrados, teme que él abandone su cama.

Y de pronto se da cuenta que sus deseos han cambiado por completo y lo único que anhela en este momento es contacto. Calcula mediante fórmulas inexistentes la distancia entre la zona más cercana de su propio cuerpo a él. La tensión reina en la habitación.

Aún y esperar tanto ese momento, el roce de la yema de sus dedos en la espalda la sorprende desprevenida y envía órdenes directas a su corazón de palpitar aún más fuerte si todavía es físicamente posible. Aún así, mantiene la compostura y sus ojos cerrados.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al notar la mano completamente posada en el minúsculo espacio que queda descubierto entre los pantalones y la removida camiseta. La velocidad con la que se mueve es para ambos imperceptible pero a cada respiración la mano se encuentra más cercana a la cadera.

Ni siquiera él es consciente de que se está moviendo en zona prohibida. La mano tiene vida propia. Es como si su piel le llamara a un encuentro. Efecto imán entre ambos cuerpos. Polos opuestos. Complementariedad.

Se ha convertido en un juego para ella, en un reto. A ver cuánto dura con el cuerpo recogido, boca abajo, inmóvil, simulando un estado de profundo sueño. Pero no aguanta más, sabe que esta posición no le da buen acceso a las zonas que más se quejan de no sentir sus dedos rodando sobre su piel. Así que con un falso suspiro de sueño se pone de lado, con las piernas dobladas, dándole todavía la espalda, evitando así todo contacto visual. Mientras realiza esta maniobra reza desesperadamente que su acompañante no lo malinterprete como una señal de rechazo. Lejos de esa posibilidad, acepta la subliminal invitación y sigue deslizando la mano bajo la camiseta, más adentro, disfrutando cada pedazo de piel por el que pasa. Esta vez reina el silencio. Ninguno de los dos respira.

Se pregunta cómo sabrá su piel, pero no osa comprobarlo, aún así la curiosidad le quema y sabe por certeza que acabará teniendo la necesidad de probarla.

Una vez allí descubre la sensibilidad a su tacto, ya que produce cosquillas y su estómago se esconde hacia dentro. Es la prueba irrefutable de su plena consciencia. Sin embargo él también decide tomar parte de este particular juego que han establecido.

Un poco más seguro de sí mismo desde su recién descubrimiento, decide ir más allá y acariciar la piel escondida debajo de la línea del pantalón. Seguridad que desaparece al darse cuenta de la situación, demasiado para él. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Los dedos avanzan y recorren la parte exterior del muslo. En ese preciso instante, la temperatura de la habitación asciende. Calor insoportable, radiación originada de dos cuerpos. Calor que necesita más calor. Calor que lía las mentes y guía manos aportando las agallas necesarias para bajar muy lentamente los pantalones que simplemente servían de obstáculo. Muy despacio, tomándose su tiempo para girarla y ponerla boca arriba, bajando, observando, rozando. Los pantalones apenas alcanzaban las rodillas y parecía que una eternidad había transcurrido entre ellos. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sin mirarle, fingiendo estar dormida todavía. Pacto secreto.

Una vez fuera la principal barrera, se sitúa de rodillas, encima de ella, sin contacto ninguno. Apoyándose en los brazos, se inclina para observarla más de cerca. Tan cerca que casi se rozan los labios. Ahora impone él las reglas. Quiere ver si aguantará inmóvil como hasta ahora.

Pero ella es más fuerte, siempre lo ha sido. Es un iluso al creer que podrá establecer las normas y él mismo lo sabe, es el primero en darse cuenta. No lo soporta más y decide proseguir su camino para deshacerse de otro importante obstáculo: la camiseta. Desliza con suavidad poco a poco la tela, por encima de los brazos, de la cabeza.

Al acabar la labor es cuando la visión le golpea la cabeza y lo deja mareado. Las paredes dan vueltas. Le fallan los músculos, no es capaz de ver nada.

Cuando recobra por fin el sentido, unos segundos después, se encuentra besando húmedamente la clavícula hacia abajo. Por fin ha satisfecho su curiosidad, pero la respuesta le deja aún más perturbado. No sabe ni dulce, ni salada, simplemente es un sabor nuevo. Algo que nunca antes había probado. Y es ahora cuando se pregunta cómo ha podido sobrevivir toda su vida sin alimentarse de este delicioso manjar.

A partir de aquí todo empieza a suceder más deprisa, como si cada trago de licor diera más y más sed, cada vez la garganta más seca y la cabeza más embriagada. Las manos ya no se mueven dulcemente, dan paso a la pasión. Recorren todo el cuerpo y más.

El último paso ya no es capaz de darlo solo, necesita algún tipo de consentimiento, una señal para continuar y llegar a un punto sin retorno. Así que frena en seco. Ella no sabe porque ha parado, no quiere que lo haga. No sabe dónde está, pero sigue sin querer abrir los ojos. Ni siquiera se han dirigido una palabra y está medio desnuda en sus brazos. Debilidad. Sería demasiado vergonzoso verlo ahora. Vergüenza, nunca la había sentido desde que está en este lado del espejo. Quizás nunca se había metido en circunstancias en las que pudiera hacerlo. Pero él es un estimulante a la locura, y nunca lo había creído posible.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos recorren su interior, un par de labios calientes se encuentran con los suyos. Pero no se mueven, esperan algo. La señal. Pacto secreto.

Y ella lo entiende perfectamente. Lentamente le devuelve el beso más dulce y apasionado jamás visto. Esta vez es él quien mantiene los labios quietos de tal manera que ella lleva el control. Con el labio inferior consigue separar sus labios e introducir la lengua. Ahora es capaz de probar el paraíso.

Con el consentimiento ya adquirido tiene toda la fuerza necesaria para quitarle el resto de ropa interior, acariciar y besar todo aquello que le hace perder el control.

Una mano en el interior del muslo enciende un fuego. No es la primera vez que la han tocado, pero siente que esta vez es diferente a todas las demás, aunque todavía no es capaz de asegurar porqué. La mano separa gentilmente las piernas y cada vez sube más y más. Ahora todo arde. Esta vez le toca a ella perder el sentido. Un par de dedos desencadenan un huracán. Placer que duele y calma a la vez. Como frío y calor. Necesidad. Tampoco había sentido necesidad por alguien y le gusta esta nueva experiencia.

Ojos aún cerrados y cada vez más apretados mientras se desencadena en lo inevitable: el ojo del huracán. Una ola de placer sacude su cuerpo y lo único que puede hacer es temblar y morderse los labios para no gritar. No obstante, sonidos agradecidos consiguen escapar de su censurada garganta. Y a todo esto, mientras el orgasmo la azota, ojos abiertos, buscando los opuestos, encontrando en ellos toda su alma. Su inseguridad, su miedo, su excitación, su nerviosismo, su inocencia, pero, sobretodo, su honestidad y amor. Su esencia.

Ésta es la primera vez que mira directamente a alguien a los ojos mientras le hacen el amor. Es la prueba que marca la diferencia. La pureza que hay entre ambas miradas convierte esta locura en un acto honesto y verdadero.

Se han encontrado y ahora no se dejarán escapar. Siempre latirá por él. Siempre latirá por ella.

Pero la mañana ya ha avanzado y la nave empieza a despertar, por lo que tiene que irse. Más tarde se comportarán como si nada hubiera pasado, cumplirán sus deberes con profesionalidad militar. Pero a la noche, cuando la oscuridad caiga, se encontrarán de nuevo para acabar lo empezado.

Él abandona la habitación con miedo a ser descubierto.

Ella, con el cuerpo recogido, boca abajo, los brazos bajo la almohada, y ésta, recogiendo cada secreto sucedido previamente. Así que vuelve a cerrar los ojos para memorizar todo lo ocurrido. Revivir la sensación, temiendo que a medida que pasen las horas pierda fuerza.

Renunciando a dejarlo escapar. No tan pronto. Así que se vuelve a aferrar a la cama y a la almohada aunque sólo sean unos minutos más.


End file.
